


Officer Hotman

by geekbaits



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s no bad day that officer hotman can’t fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Hotman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to posting all my tumblr stories on my ao3.

So far, Korra’s day was starting out horribly. She forgot to reset her alarm the previous night and woke up thirty minutes late for her final presentation in her Avatar Studies class. Throwing on a pair of torn up jeans and a rumpled t-shirt, Korra hurriedly slipped into her converses and dashed out the front door in a whirlwind.

The University of the United Republic’s main campus was a full twenty minutes from Korra’s house and she only had twenty-two minutes before her class started. The fourth year university student cursed as she made it to the train station, her blue eyes widening in horror as she took in the sea of people rushing to work and school.

‘ _If I make it through today in one piece_ ,’ Korra thought to herself in a panic, ‘ _I’ll never wake up late to anything ever again. Monkeyfeathers! Why, why, why, why?_ ’

As Korra drew closer to the filling train, she began to calm down; if she got on the train _right now_ , she’ll be able to make it on time.

The young woman was so caught up in her own dilemma for the day that she didn’t see the escalating altercation not too far from her.

“This isn’t what you think –”

“ – _you fucking cheated_! With my best friend of all people!”

“No, that’s not it!”

“Hey, man calm down.”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do!”

Needless to say, the conversation was over when the first fist flew. The recipient of the blow, a rather hungover and confused looking young man, fell to the ground, bringing Korra down in the process.

And poor Korra, breathless and helpless, could only watch as the train doors closed.

_‘I’m fucked.’_

“Get up, you bitch!”

“Hey, man. I said calm down!”

The weight against Korra’s back was suddenly lifted, followed by a cacophony of commotion. Many bystanders looking and gasping; two men beating the shit out of each other; a hysterical girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

Whistles, police officers, more yelling.

Korra really didn’t have time for this shit.

Enraged, the girl moved to stand and kick _someone’s_ ass when she noticed an outstretched gloved hand in front of her face.

“Let me help you there, miss.”

“Thanks,” Korra grumbled allowing the man’s assistance.

She dusted herself off and whirled around to glare at the troublemakers, already held back by assisting officers. They struggled against their restraints, bellowing curses at each other.

“I want to fucking kick the shit outta them,” she snarled.

The man who came to her aid let out a low chuckle, prompting the young woman to face him; her mouth ran dry.

Six feet two inches of lean muscle. Dark, dark hair with the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen anyone. It didn’t help that he was donning a police uniform either.

Officer Hotman grinned at Korra, “Is there something I can help you with, miss?”

At this point, Korra was going to miss her presentation. She sighed and shook her head, “I’m already late for my presentation class because of those clowns over there. _Thanks a lot!_ ” Korra added, sending another positively frightening glare in their direction.

The young officer, maybe a year or two older than Korra herself, rubbed his chin thoughtfully before answering, “Well, I can give you a ride if you want.”

“Really? That’d be awesome. Officer…?”

“Mako.”

The man was already looking God-like in her eyes.

Very swiftly, Officer Mako escorted Korra to her classroom building in his cruiser, getting her to her destination with five minutes to spare. Korra quickly jumped out of the car, turned to the officer, and clapped her hands together in gratitude.

“Thanks so much, Officer Mako! I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you; seriously, you just saved my grade for the semester.”

His chuckles were deep, the sound of them causing Korra’s belly to flip over hopelessly multiple times.

“It was my pleasure, Miss…?”

“Call me Korra.”

“Korra,” Officer Mako amended his eyes ever warm and inviting. He paused for a moment, and then reached over to snatch a piece of paper from his glove compartment. After scribbling something down, he offered it to Korra, who took it.

“Tell you what, Korra,” the twinkle that appeared in Officer Mako’s eyes were mischievous, bringing heat to Korra’s cheeks, “You don’t need to pay me back, but I would be more than happy to escort you to have dinner with me sometime. Would that be something you’d be interested in?”

Korra’s answer was immediate, “Yes.”

“Great!” the engine of the cruiser started back up, “Just give me a call!”

When Korra was finally able to regain feeling in her limbs again, she looked down at the piece of paper Officer Mako had given her.

She saw a phone number, followed by a hastily written message.

- _You can call me Mako, by the way._


End file.
